A Feeling I Hide
by Lady Isis Rose
Summary: Sam writes a letter to Danny telling him how she feels about him. But at the last minute she throws it away and Danny ends up finding it. What will happen after he reads it? R&R Please!
1. Prologue

**Summary: Sam writes a letter to Danny telling him how she feels about him. But at the last minute she throws it away and Danny ends up finding it. What will happen after he reads it?**

**A Feeling I Hide**

Sam was up most of the night wondering what Danny's reaction would be to the letter she would give him the next day in which she confesses her love for him. Different scenes kept playing in her head about what would happen if she gave him the letter, some of them good, others not so well. If she did give him the letter, would it have an effect on their friendship or would he reject her and damage only a part of it.

The closer and closer she got to school, the more nervous she became. When she finally did enter the school, she was starting to have seconds thoughts. Even more when she saw him down the hall by his locker.

When he turned and saw her, he waved, smiling at the same time. She didn't know what to do, but she eventually waved back with a nervous smile on her face. A bunch of other kids came in, shoving her to one side as they went down the hall way. Sam hit the lockers on one side, a slight pain on her right shoulder from where she had hit.

She rubbed her shoulder as she looked around the hall for Danny again who was not longer at his locker. She found him by a corner, staring in her direction with a strange look on his face. At first she thought he was staring at her but when she saw Paulina pass by and his eyes follow her, she knew it wasn't so.

She sighed, and in her mind she said _**Maybe some other day. But not now.**_

The bell rang for first period and as she walked to class she dropped the note into the trash. Not looking to see if it actually made it into the trash can. Maybe some day, but not today.

On his way to fourth period Danny was 'accidentally' pushed into a wall. Instead of hitting the wall he fell next to one of the trash cans. He heard laughter as the people who pushed him passed by but he didn't need to look up to know who it was. He waited untill they left before getting up. As he was getting up, Danny notice a folded paper stuck under his shoe.

"What's this?" Danny said. He picked it up and was about to put it in the trash when he saw what was written on the front. it said _**To Danny**._

That was all it said on the front, and he would have opened it to see what was written on it except that the bell for fourth period rang, making him late to class for the third time this week. Danny quickly put the paper in his pocket and ran down the hall to his next class.

Danny never remembered the paper untill some time after school as he walked through Amity Park. If he hadn't been searching his pockets for some thing to write his homework with, the paper would have been completly forgotten, washed and unreadable with the rest of his clothes that weekend. As an excuse to not to his homework right then he opened it. Part of the note was a poem and it went like this: (AN: This is a poem I wrote myself. I hope you all enjoy it)

_**Every day I see you I feel so different inside**_

_**whether it's butterflies or some thing else**_

_**I know i've felt these feelings before.**_

_**It is love that I feel, for only you**_

_**and every day, I find it harder to hide.**_

_**Your eyes, your laughter, your smile**_

_**the kindness you show for others,**_

_**whether they return it or not.**_

_**All this and more is what makes me love you even more.**_

_**If you shall ever know, it's to early to tell**_

_**but I know every day my love for you grows deeper inside.**_

_**If you love me too, I'd wish to know**_

_**because maybe then, my feelings won't hide.**_

Danny reread the poem once more before continuing to read the other part of the note. The part that was an actual note. It was still more interesting than homework and he found that he couldn't put the note away until he had read it completely. This is what the note said:

_**Danny, I know we've been friends for a long time already. But lately i've been having some pretty mixed up feeling when i'm around you or any time I think about you. I know it has to be love, or some thing close to it. And I know that maybe you don't feel the same way but I just couldn't keep it a secret and I really don't want this to harm our friendship. I'll be okay if you don't love me back, i'll find some one who will eventually, but I just wanted you to know this so that maybe I wouldn't feel some kind of guilt that I hadn't been teeling you this secret before. You're still one of the most important people in my life and I don't want that to change.**_

_**Sam**_

After reading that last part of the letter, Danny just stared at it. This was some thing he never imagined would happen. Some thing he had been to foolish to notice. The sign were all around him, the way she usually blushed whenever their hands touched, the way she always smiled so nervously when he looked at her for help during class. How some times he found her just staring at him, a sort of lost look in her eyes, the same way that he often looked at Paulina. The way she got jealous when he talked about her in front of her or about any other girl. Saying she wasn't the one for him and that there was some one better out there.

Most of the time she was just herself, acting like the friend he'd always known. Maybe that's why he didn't notice it before, or maybe it was just that he didn't see her as a girl but just a friend, some one he never thought would feel this way for him, since so many few people at school did. Then again, maybe if he wasn't so absorbed in getting Paulina's attention all the time he might have noticed and maybe given her the same attention.

Right now he remembered how he had had a crush on Sam when they were younger. But they were only eight, what did they know about these kinds of thing back then. What did he feel for Sam now? Was she just a friend to him or maybe some thing more?

She was pretty smart, independant and if she had some thing on her mind, she hardley ever hesitated to say what it was. Espeacially if it was about a certain popular raven haired girl she very much disliked. But did he feel the same way?

Now he was wondering why the note had been in the trash, how long had it been there. It seemed that Sam had wanted to give it to him herself but maybe at the last moment had second thoughts or maybe had felt she should tell him herself. If it hadn't been by chance, he would never have known that Sam loved him much less noticed.

"Hey Danny."

He crumpled up the note and quickly shoved it into his pocket.

"Hey Sam," he said looking up at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Trying to finish my homework." Danny answered.

"Want to take a break and get some thing to eat?"

"Sure, it beats studying." he said. Sam smiled.

As they made their way out of Amity park Danny stopped and asked her "Are you doing any thing this weekend?"

"No." she said rather quickly. "I mean not that I know of. Why?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the movies with me this Saturday?" he said.

"Sure, i'd love to." she answered, a small blush coming to her cheeks. Sam could hardley keep herself from smiling.

"Great. Well,...let's get some thing then." and they continued on their way to the nearest fast food place. _**Maybe this way i'll figure out what it is exactly that I feel**._ Danny said in his mind.

Meanwhile in Sam's mind,** _Wow, I can't believe he asked me out. I guess I won't have to give him any note because it looks like I might have a chance. But what will happen to our friendship is some thing that still worries me. _**

She looked at him, he looked at her. He smiled and she smiled back _**Then again, I don't think much will change. It is after all just one date.

* * *

**_**_Well, I hope you liked this small story. I'm not sure whether to make a one short thing or a story. I'll let you all decide. After all, you'll be the ones reading it. Review and tell me what you think. _**

**Lady Isis Rose**


	2. The Movies

Well, I wasn't really expecting this many review for just the first part of the story. Thank you very much for them.Alot of you said the story was very cute, and that too was unexpected. After reading all your reviews I decided that I might as well add a few more chapters just so you all can know how this turns out. Well here's the next chapter. Writing poems is hard but I hope you like this new one.

**AFeeling I Hide**

**Chapter One: The Movies**

**_It's just our first, possibly our only date_** Sam thought as she looked through her closet for some thing to wear. She wanted to look extra special tonight. She looked at herself in the mirror for the hundreth time and just threw the clothes she held in her hand into the pile by her bed. Nothing she found looked right, maybe it was just her nervousness about their date tonight that got her so frustrated about every thing she found in her closet.

No matter how many times she looked in there, every thing was just the same. She knew it shouldn't really matter what she wore, she could wear a paper sack, Danny wouldn't really notice. He never really seemed to notice much of what she did. Why would tonight be any different.

**_Because tonight's our first date. So I have to look good. That's why. _**She sighed and layed down on her bed just staring out of her ceiling. **_The night will be perfect no matter what I wear because I know i'll be with Danny. _**

Sam leaned over the bed and took out a small black notebook from its hiding place under her mattress. She found a pen on top of her dresser and began to write. An inspiration for a new poem had just come to her. And this is how it went: (AN: I'm not so sure about this poem yet. It's pretty hard to write when someone's radio is on too loud and two little siblings wrestling each other in the room)

_**Out of everyone I see, **_

_**out any one in the world**_

_**I find the only one I really want is you.**_

_**To see your that smile, to hear that laugh.**_

_**To hear that voice that makes me feel so warm inside.**_

_**Out of any one in this world I could be with at this moment,**_

_**the only person I want to be is with you**_

_**and only you. **_

**_But just to be sure, i'll get mom's credit card and go shopping. _**She put the notebook back under her mattress, grabbed her backpack and went out the door and down the stairs.

A few minutes later, Sam was looking through the clothes racks of a store in the mall. Every thing was either too pink or too short. She liked Danny, but she didn't want to make that kind of impression on a first date. She searched through some other stores at the mall untill she finally found some thing that would be perfect for tonight. Afterwards she headed home to get ready. She had only about an hour before Danny came to pick her up.

"You two are dating and you haven't had the decency to tell me yet. Some friends." Tucker said after finding out from Jazz about Danny and Sam's date for that night.

"We're not dating. This is just one date, our first date." Danny said.

"Yeah, but still, why are you two going out and leaving me all alone?"

"Jealous are you?"

"Yes, i mean, No." Tucker answered "It just that, if you two start dating, the three of us won't hang out as much any more. We probably won't see each other because you two will be off doing couple stuff."

"Like I said, it's just one date. Who knows what'll happen? We probably won't go on any more after this. Eithier way, your still going to my best friend. I won't abandon you." Danny said to reassured him.

"Fine,but don't have too much fun." he said as Danny headed out the door. He wasn't so happy about the idea of his two best friends dating **_Well, sooner or later i'll have to get used to it._** he sighed and left the room.

Danny and Sam walked silently, side by side to the theater nearby. Neither one could figure out what to say, both were pretty nervous. Sam especially. In her mind she knew that she'd have to tell Danny how she felt, but was it right to do it tonight? Sam was still unaware that Danny had found the note and in his mind, he knew that he should probably tell her. After all, it was one of the reasons he had asked her out. Another was to figure out it there was even a possibility for the two of them to be together. They had the whole night, maybe enough time to figure it out. Any thing can happen in a minute, as well as a few hours.

The theater was showing movies from the sixties and eighties tonight. The same as they did every year at that time. Kind of like a tribute to old classic movies. Next week they would show those silent films that had started the whole moving picture thing. Even without any sound, you could feel the emotion from just looking into the character eyes. Tonight they were showing _The Outsiders._ A film made after the book by S.E Hinton.

Danny and Sam had been made to read the book for an english assignment. It would be interesting to see it played out on a screen in front of you, rather than your mind. Some times both were exactly alike. It was pretty full inside the theater, but they found seats at the top and sat down. Who knew so many people loved to watch old movies like these. A few minutes later the lights went out and the picture popped onto the screen. They got comfortable in their seats, some time into the movie, Danny grabbed Sam's hand and held it in his own. Sam turned to look at him, he had a smile on his face as he turned too. Sam smiled, blushing slightly before both continued to watch the movie.

To Sam, this was beginning to turn into a most wonderful night. One she hoped not to forget.

* * *

**Just in case you don't know, **_The Outsiders_, **was a popular novel written around the 1960's by S.E Hinton. I don't know exactly how to put the story in words, like a summary about it. ****So I suggest, if youyet, that you read this book as well as watch the movie. You'll love it. I read the book a few months ago and just watched the movie today. I've seen it twice but never from the very beginning.**

_ **Lady Isis Rose**_


	3. Goodnight

**A Feeling I hide**

**Chapter Two: Goodnight**

The movie ended about an hour later. The lights came back on in the theater and people started to get up in their seats and head towards the exit. Many waited for the crowd to be gone before leaving. Danny and Sam were still holding hands when the lights came back on and quickly pulled away. They waited 'til most of the people had gone out before going down the steps into the lobby. The lobby, much like the theater, was pretty full. They had to push their way through to get to the exit.

When they finally got out the door they were greeted by the cold night air and the silence of the night. The door seemed to cut off all the noise from inside the theater. The movie was over and who knew how much longer this perfect night would last. Sam looked up at the stars trying to see if she remembered the constellations. The millions of little stars all looked like little white dots, so very far away.

Danny looked up to see the moon half full. The stars looked brighter than they did on most night. Or maybe it was just because he was looking at them more closely than he did before. He turned his head to look at Sam. The moon light catching on her hair, making it shine. This made him think of a poem he had heard once from a friend. (Here is another of my poems I hope you like.It's called _The stars._ I lost the first draft of the poem so I had to rewrite it by memory. I hope you like it.)

_**Your eyes like shining stars**_

_**make a light in the darkness.**_

_**The moons rays in your dark hair**_

_**make it shine.**_

_**Such a beauty man has ever known**_

_**as you look, quietly at the stars.**_

_**To prove to you my love,**_

_**i'll bring you the stars to show you it's true**_

_**and that even they,**_

_**no matter how much beauty they contain **_

_**could never compare with you.**_

_**My one and only love.**_

"Hey Danny," Sam said, waving a hand in front of his face "You okay?"

"Huh? Um, yeah. I'm okay. Want to go get some thing to eat?" Danny asked.

"Sure." she answers.

They walk down the street to the nearest fast food place and sit in a booth at the back near the window. There was only four other people there so it was pretty quiet. They looked at the small menus on the table trying to decide what to get. Actually, they were wondering what to say next. It seemed both were at a loss for words.

**_Are all first dates this way?_** Sam wondered. Not that she hadn't been on dates before. It was just that they never really knew what to say.

"So,did you like the movie?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it was almost exactly like the book. How about you?"

"To tell you the truth, I never really got a chance to finish the book. I didn't read the last four chapters." Danny said.

"You should read the whole thing. It's a really good book." Sam said.

At that moment the waitress comes to takes their order then leaves. She comes back a minute later with two cokes. "Your food will be done in a few minutes."

They thank her and she disappears again behind two white door leading to the kitchen they guessed. As she had said before, the waitress came back a few minutes later with her food and not looking particularly happy about some thing. She put their food on the table and went back into the kitchen. The saw smoke come out from under the door before it opened again and the waitress came back out looking happier than she did a minute ago. She stopped by their table saying "Enjoy your dinner." then left.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Danny asked.

"I don't think I want to know," Sam answered. As she finished her sentance a man,which they guessed was the cook, wearing a partly burned apron came out from behind the door. Muttering some thing under his breathe "Damn woman burnt my good apron too." and went out the front door.

"Maybe we should hurry up and leave." Sam suggested.

"That's a good idea." Danny said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them. They're always like that."a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said as she stood by their table. She wore the same uniform as the other waitress.

"Can I get you any thing else." she asked.

"Um, no thanks." they both said. The girl smiled, then left.

They quickly finished the rest of their food, paid for it and left. As they left, they saw the cook and the waitress coming back, arms around each other, and a smile on both faces.

"I guess those two must be dating or some thing." Sam said.

"They look like a pretty odd couple." Danny said.

"Well, love is blind. But unfortunantly my parents aren't," Sam said, as she looked at her watch. "It's almost curfew, we better get going."

A few minutes before curfew they stood shivering with cold on Sam's doorstep. They didn't even notice when it had got so cold all of a sudden.

"You sure you don't want to come in for a bit," Sam asked "It's pretty cold out there. You could get sick."

"I'm sure. I have to get back home before my parents ground me again." Danny answered.

"Well, goodnight..." she didn't get to finish her sentance because she suddenly felt two lips on hers. After the suprise went away a second later she kissed him back. The kiss didn't last too long because she heard her mom say from inside "Sam,is that you?"

"Yes,mom. I'll be in in a minute."

"Okay." and she leaves.

"Well, it was a fun night." Danny said "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." she said. He gives her one more quick kiss on the lips then leaves. She waves goodbye and then goes into her house. As she leaned against the door, a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face she says to herself **_Maybe there's hope after all._****_

* * *

_Author's Note:( Please Read)** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking of making this the final chapter for this story. A little short, I know. But I really have no idea what to write next, unless any of you have any suggestions? I'll accept any suggestions. But it's up to you. Please Review.


End file.
